


Suspicious Activity

by FloorNinja



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M, Other, Romance, Smut, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloorNinja/pseuds/FloorNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abandoned warehouse is unusually busy. Post Episode 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Floor

It was a peaceful day in Nanamagari City and the sun shone brightly in the centre of the midday sky. A remote and abandoned warehouse – its wooden beams and corrugated iron frame worn and deteriorated from the conditions – was drawing more than the local wildlife today. Deckerd and Gunmax arrived on the scene to check the building for evidence of occupation. Its large vehicle entrance offered a way inside; their metal feet stirred up the dust that had settled on the broken concrete below as they drew their weapons. Roots from surrounding trees had invaded the man-made structure, slowly reclaiming it as part of nature once more.

Deckerd stilled as he surveyed the interior. Apart from the occasional empty wooden crate (which he could only guess had been left behind when the building had first been vacated), the warehouse was otherwise bare... And had been for some time, judging from the layer of grime that had settled over the hard floor. Once he was sure that there was no immediate threat he lowered his gun and signaled for Gunmax to do the same.

"False alarm." He swiftly holstered his gun. "There's nothing here."

The report had made mention of suspicious activity in the area, situated just on the outskirts of the city. It would be a prime location for hiding illegal goods if you were part of a local crime ring. Gunmax's experiences with the underbelly of city life made him ideal for cases like this and Deckerd was grateful to have him along. That, and he just generally enjoyed the Motorcycle Detective's company.

The green Brave followed his lead and stowed his pistol in his side compartment. When the possibility of danger had been ruled out the tension in his frame visibly relaxed. This was Gunmax's casual side; hips slanted, self-assured smirk. Deckerd... Deckerd didn't have a casual side.

"We should report back," the Brave Detective stated, reaching for his badge to use the inbuilt communicator.

"What's the rush, Dekkado?" Gunmax cocked his head to the side, his hands coming to rest on his hips. Deckerd's hand paused. "It's not like we found anything."

Excluding the crates (which Gunmax spared a glance at to reconfirm were indeed empty), the only other thing worthy of note was the network of support beams. Though weathered, the solid wood remained strong. The roofing was mostly intact. The occasional rectangular hole left by a fallen sheet of iron accompanied by various rust stains were its only flaws.

"Then we should notify them." Just as Deckerd proceeded to remove the badge a hand caught his wrist.

"Wait." Gunmax held his arm. He flicked his gaze over the surrounding walls, scanning for something. "I thought I heard something."

" _Gunmax_..." Deckerd warned. The biker wasn't exactly the most work-focused individual as soon as the action had died down. _Was he trying this again?_ Deckerd thought of all the paperwork that awaited him back at headquarters.

"What?" Gunmax grinned. "Don't believe me?"

The illuminated area of Deckerd's optics narrowed. "Maybe if you took your duty more seriously..."

"Maybe _you_ just need to relax."

Gunmax's face closed in without warning. Deckerd jerked back on instinct.

"What are you doing, Gunmax?" Deckerd asked, disconcerted by how alarmed he sounded.

The other Brave gave a wholehearted laugh. "What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

Deckerd looked at him, his expression a mix of confusion and suspicion. He glanced at the hand still tightly grasping him.

"You're a little slow to catch on aren't you, great leader?" Gunmax closed in again, slower this time. Their noses touched and the sweep of their helms bumped as smaller feet stepped aside Deckerd's larger ones. "Even McCrane seems to have it figured out."

Deckerd felt the gentle press of Gunmax's lips against his own. Warmth spread through him in a flash, sparking something deep within his A.I.. He remained still even as the pressure lifted, his optics still bright with alertness. It was only when he heard a restrained laugh that he broke out of his seemingly frozen state.

"Why?" The warmth he had been feeling was overtaken by the one question that now filled his artificial mind.

"Why what?" The corner of Gunmax's mouth tweaked in amusement. He took a couple of steps back, giving Deckerd some space. "Why kiss you?"

"No. Why me?" Deckerd wasn't exactly oblivious; he knew what the gesture meant between humans. What confused him was that he wasn't sure what he had done to attract this sort of attention.

The smirk dissipated and was replaced with a contemplative frown when Gunmax let go of his arm. The green mech turned away a fraction and crossed his arms as he stared off at nothing in particular as though struggling with his next words.

"It feels right," he replied at last. "Geez, that sounds awful. What I mean is..."

"...is?" Deckerd repeated when he didn't continue. Gunmax had begun to pace in front of him.

"Remember a couple of weeks back," Gunmax started, not bothering to finish his previous sentence, "when my old partner tried to frame me and questions were being asked about my loyalty? Then you slapped handcuffs on our wrists and refused to let me handle it myself-"

"Gunmax, I had t-"

"Thank you."

Deckerd's optics filtered a blink.

"You believed in me." Gunmax stopped, still facing away from him. "I didn't care for it at first; it was the last thing I wanted. But... I guess it was the first thing I needed.

"You helped me understand that others believed in me, too. That I didn't have to be alone. And I became aware, upon reconsideration, that I... well... I have feelings for you, Dekkado." He looked towards the floor.

Deckerd knew it had taken a lot for Gunmax to say those words. The biker wasn't known for his sentimentality, which made the Brave Detective all the more astounded that he had said them. Deckerd understood full well that they were capable of feeling this type of affection but had never really stopped to consider that he may experience it himself. And he did, he realised. He felt something for Gunmax too. He had warmed up to him ever since he'd seen that beneath the seemingly cold exterior there was a strong heart that deeply cared for others. Gunmax just had difficulty showing it – and with good reason: he hadn't exactly experienced the best start in life.

The green Brave's current discomfort was obvious, so rather than prolonging it Deckerd promptly put him back into his comfort zone. "I feel the same way," he said. Gunmax didn't have time to respond before he was pulled close and the blue Brave's mouth was upon his. Gunmax's hands clutched at the arms holding him close, the peaks of their helmets forcing them to angle the kiss as it intensified.

" _Mmph_." Any sound Gunmax made was muffled between them as he kissed back. Deckerd felt confident fingers trace down his arms and over his sides, drawing a pleasant sensation with it. He shuddered.

"Oh, sensitive there, are you?" He could feel Gunmax's lips pull into a smile against his. A sudden jolt of pressure at his hip caused his side-compartment to open and he gasped in surprise as he felt Gunmax move behind him in one swift motion, the agile Brave ducking out from between his arms. Having plundered Deckerd's weapon storage, Gunmax now had in his possession a large pair of handcuffs. He pulled the Brave leader's arms behind his back.

"What are you-!"

_SNAP._

SNAP.

The handcuffs clicked into place, locking Deckerd's arms together.

"Gunmax!" Deckerd exclaimed.

"Time-out, Patoka." Gunmax took advantage of Deckerd's shock by giving him a quick shove to the chest. Deckerd fell back onto the concrete floor with a thud. By the time he had regained his bearings Gunmax had seated himself comfortably atop his thighs, straddling his legs. Deckerd struggled underneath the lighter Brave's weight but was unable to lift himself off the floor with his arms restrained. Gunmax leaned forward and his elbows came to rest on Deckerd's waist with his head then resting on his own interwoven fingers.

" _Tsk tsk_ , what am I going to do with you?" His smug demeanor was evident from the sound of his voice to the grin on his face.

"Let me go, Gunmax!" Deckerd protested.

" _ **Come on**_ , Dekkado, where's the fun in that?" He reached down and stroked Deckerd's abdomen. The restrained detective sharply inhaled a vent. "Don't you trust me?" Gunmax tried his best pleading expression. He had an amazingly expressive face for someone who kept their optics hidden.

Deckerd did trust him. He trusted him with his life on a daily basis. He trusted him even when the evidence was against him. Surely he could trust him with just this one more little thing? Even if it meant putting office work on hold.

"You promise to release me once we're finished?"

A nod.

"You won't tell anyone about this?"

"If that's what you want."

"And you won't disrupt work again?"

"Hey now, that's a promise you _know_ I can't keep," Gunmax replied, shrugging lightly.

It had been worth a shot.

"Alright. Contin- _ah_!" Deckerd was cut short. Gunmax had wasted no time and was already caressing the soft casing that shielded the sensitive cables in the gaps between his armour. Deckerd, unable to reciprocate, was limited to writhing on the dusty floor while the other Brave moved over him, touching and gently kissing his frame. Gunmax's noise of amusement was muffled into the metal as he coaxed sounds of pleasure from Deckerd's parted lips. It was like he knew exactly where to touch, just how to please. When Gunmax's face settled over Deckerd's own he bent up to meet the other mech in a passionate kiss. Gunmax delved his tongue in as it quickly progressed into an open-mouth kiss, inviting Deckerd to follow his lead. Gunmax's mouth had the sharp taste of fuel which didn't surprise Deckerd at all.

Gunmax's hands began to stroke with more force, pressing his fingers into the joints as they continued to deepen the kiss. Deckerd whimpered softly into Gunmax's mouth. The urge to touch him back was strong and Deckerd fought with his restraints. A current prickled over his frame, sourced from the overcharge in his components.

Gunmax broke the kiss to move down and returned to straddling the other mech's legs, dragging his hands over Deckerd's body in a slow sweep when he returned his attention to the Brave's sensitive midsection. The biker gently brushed his fingers over it before pushing into the gaps above Deckerd's belt. Deckerd arched off the floor, moaning, and pulled at the cuffs. All of this teasing was maddening. Moving his fingers in a rhythm against him, Gunmax then leaned down to place a light kiss on his midriff. Before moving back he gave it a playful flick with his tongue.

Deckerd could no longer hold back.

The metal links gave way to the pressure and without warning, Gunmax found himself thrown onto his back and Deckerd over him not a moment later.

"Dekka-!" It was all he could say before Deckerd's hot mouth was on his. Hands gripped at Gunmax with a new kind of fury and clutched him against Deckerd's own body. Gunmax wrapped his arms around the other Brave, his legs hooking over his hip armour. He broke the kiss with a cry as Deckerd began to thrust roughly against him. Their bodies moved together, friction sparking pleasurable sensations right through to their cores. Gunmax's hands returned to the blue Brave's waist and ducked into the seams to tease wires.

Deckerd panted in an attempt to cool his overheated systems; the rush of hot air fogged up Gunmax's shaded lenses. His offlined optics suddenly brightened and he found himself looking up under the glass and into Gunmax's blazing amber eyes. It was as if he was seeing him for the first time.

A sudden jolt of pleasure caused him to bite down on Gunmax's shoulder. The green Brave cried his name, grasping around his middle and tipping him over the edge.

Deckerd cried out in ecstasy before the pure white was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was the song of birds nearby.

As Deckerd's systems slowly rebooted he became more and more conscious of his surroundings. He felt warm metal beneath him and drowsily onlined his optics. He was in the abandoned warehouse. The Brave Detective began to recall the events which led him there.

He stretched out the numbness in his limbs and realised that he was was on top of something. _Someone._

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Deckerd looked up in the direction of the voice.

_Gunmax._

"What happened! How long was I out!" Deckerd sat up quickly and shuffled off the smaller Brave.

"Calm down! Only a few minutes, I expect your systems just overloaded."

Deckerd felt a small amount of relief. Overloading wasn't harmful to them – they had been built to recover from such surges. He had just never experienced it like this before.

Deckerd glanced down at the remains of what were his only pair of handcuffs. The bands were still locked around his wrists. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" Gunmax asked as he sat up.

"I lost control, I don't know what happened."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't start that. It was thrilling, don't you think?"

"I-"

"It's _okay_ , boy scout. No harm done."

Deckerd glanced at the dent in Gunmax's shoulder.

"This? No big deal. Though I'm not sure how I'm going to explain that one to the engineers..." Gunmax stood and brushed dust off of his armour. "Sorry about the handcuffs though. I didn't expect them to break like that."

"Neither did I." Deckerd located his key and began removing them from his wrists. The links in the chain had been stretched and one had snapped under the pressure. "But I'm kind of glad they did."

"Oh?"

Deckerd came to a stand and held out one of the metal cuffs, motioning for Gunmax to take it.

Gunmax laughed. "Now look who's being sentimental." He grabbed the gift and swung it around his finger. "This is the same pair, right?"

Deckerd nodded. It was the same pair that had once linked them together.

"Thank you." Gunmax smiled. No smirk, no grin; a genuine smile. He stowed it in his side, next to his fuel canister.

Gunmax seemed to be in a rather pleasant mood. Deckerd supposed that things had worked out rather well for _both_ of them today. Knowing how Gunmax felt about him warmed his A.I. like nothing else and he would be lying if he said that he hadn't enjoyed the following 'activities'. _Perhaps it was worth trying again sometime..._

He looked outside, past where Gunbike was parked. The sun was still as bright as ever. Less than an hour had passed since they'd arrived, but the other Braves were surely starting to wonder by now.

"Perhaps we should get going." He tilted his head in the direction of the exit and walked toward it.

"Wait up." Gunmax looked at his back. "You've got a bit of dust..." Deckerd jumped as he felt a hand brush over his backside.

" _Relax,_ _ **baby,**_ " Gunmax chuckled. "Just making you presentable."

"Right," he replied with a sheepish expression. " _Thanks_."

"Don't mention it."

Deckerd had regained his composure by the time he'd removed his badge to contact headquarters. "On our way back now," he transmitted through it.

It didn't take long for someone to reply. "It's about time. What took you so long?" Power Joe's voice barked through the small device.

"Our mighty leader got a little _tied-up,_ " Gunmax inputted helpfully. Deckerd shook his head and sighed.

"Strange," Power Joe grunted. "That report came in from Shadowmaru. Either of you seen him?"

Deckerd and Gunmax looked at each other. "No," Deckerd replied. "The warehouse was empty."

"Well hurry back then. I've had enough of babysitting Drillboy today." Power Joe cut the call just as Drillboy began to protest somewhere in the background.

"I wonder..." Gunmax pondered.

"What?" Deckerd asked.

"Nothing. It's probably nothing." Gunmax walked to his bike. "We should get back to the station."

Deckerd changed into his vehicle mode while Gunmax mounted Gunbike. Engines ready, they started on their way back to the precinct where the others were waiting.

Shadowmaru watched as they disappeared into the distance, jumping down from his spot on the support beams.


End file.
